Finding your Place
by Chai Green Tea
Summary: This is in in their "Human Form". The titans are in the International club and journey to Japan's own Waseda University, where they discover friends and WHOLE other things if you know what I mean. ;) I do not own anything. (BBxRae)(RobxStar)


Camera mode : Line

Story: Neutral

_Camera/Story : Italized_

Camera:On

Camera focuses on a young women. Screen is opaque for first few seconds, then clears.

The camera makes out the women to be as young as about 19-23 years old. She had hair that's just long as to her shoulders, and she is wearing a long sleeved black plain shirt, and a long, dark blue skirt with black boots. She has a head necklace charm thing on her head that holds various silver charms. The one that hangs in front of her forehead is a diamond shaped and red.

She's pretty pale for a human, she could pass for having deathly looking skin, but not the ghastly looking. It's like it has life somewhere in there.

She has on no makeup, but still looks as beautifully dark as Edgar A. Poe's poems.

Okay, so maybe she has on blood red lipstick, but that's it.

She is in a classroom. No, a room. Cornell notes and essays decorate the white wall. Behind her, a classmate, you can't make out of who or what he or she appears like though, as they are too far away.

_"Uh. Hi." She offers a small wave to the viewers. "Um, welcome to the international club." She says._

_"Rae-Rae you gotta be more upbeat than that!" A side voice calls out. The girl in front of the camera, who I'm guessing whose name is Rae-Rae, almost snarls at him._

_"My name is RAVEN. Not Rae-Rae. Keep calling me that Garfield, I'll make sure you'll regret it." She growls._

_"Oooh, girls got some fire!" Someone else chuckles. He comes into view and scoots over beside Raven. He then wraps his arm around Raven and squeezes her against him as he's smiles at the camera. With his free hand he pushes the camera closer. "Yeah, this is international club, and this is Raven over here! He squeezes Raven harder to make her presence known._

_"Mmph!" She trys to push away from him, but he's too strong. "Gah!" She yells out loud, giving up(physically at least) "Damn it Victor! GET OFF OF ME!" She yells louder. Victor only chuckles again, but let's her go. "She's cute isn't she?" He giggles as Ravens cheeks turns red from embarrassment._

_She exits out from view._

_"I'm Victor! I'm single! Call me!"_

_Another girl comes in view. She was red hair, up to he waist, so that makes is pretty long. She has vibrant green eyes - though, don't classify her a ginger yet- she has tan skin. She's really tall and just as beautiful as the other girl. She literally bounces up to the camera._

_"Hello! I'm Kori. Can I tell them what country we're going to this year?" She turns her head to the right, blossoming her white toothed smile at someone. _

_"No... Not yet. That's Raven's job." Kori sighs in exasperation as the carmera shifts to a spiky haired boy. It's jet black, and he's wearing sunglasses that matches it's color. He's wearing a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and black Jordan's._

_"Introduce yourself Richard!" Victor shouts._

_"I'm Richard." He says as he blankly blinks at the camera._

_Victor mutters behind the __camera as he flips it to a blonde haired boy. "Hey, I'm Garfield." He says in a relaxed tone. "And I'm single too." He says nonchalantly as he smoothed back his hair._

_A scoff is heard in the corner (It sounds like Raven.)_

_He is shorter than the rest of them, in just a green Tee shirt and blue jeans and sneakers._

_The camera focuses back on Victor. "Uh, this is not all of us-just to let you guys know - um, there's Jade, Jen, Tara, and A. Raven? Which country are we going to?"_

_"Japan. Um, we're attending Waseda University, one of the top universities in Japan. And it's in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Not turn the camera off. Your wasting the battery." She said with finally._

Camera: Off

|•°~°•| |•°~°•|

*The dorm room*

Raven was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Specifically, The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. She loved reading. It let her get away from the dangers of reality. Once you meet Raven, you might find her oddly cold for some odd reason. You may think that she was trying her hardest not to be your friend. Which, I guess, she was. But not for the reasons you think she is.

She couldn't let her heart be torn apart again.

She flipped a page. It was 2 a.m. and all her dormmates were asleep. She smiled as she knew she was already one step ahead of the game. You see, in Japan, it's daytime right now. Raven was practicing on staying up their time. So when she goes to Japan, she'll be energized and all her colleagues would be so sleepy that they would have to rent an hotel to sleep through the whole day while she gets to explore Japan alone and free of dumb jokes and annoying questions. All. Day. Long.

A rustling in the near bed. "Mmm..." Raven could see Kori's face in the candle light. Some of her red hair had strayed for her and they highlighted her tired green eyes. "Raven... May you please turn the light off?" She asked politely.

Raven quietly shut her book. "Yeah. Sorry about that." She blew out the candle. Kori turns over in her sheets. "Dun' worry about it..." She mumbled.

Raven fell back into her covers. She was way too excited about this trip. Calm down. She repeated this phrase in her head till she fell asleep. Her head sunk into her pillow, her black hair covering her eyes as she dreamed.


End file.
